The Wedding
by CS Fitzgerald
Summary: After the end of the war, an old friend visits Orb with news of an upcoming wedding that will turn Cagalli's world upside down. With two weeks left before the matrimonial vows are set to be exchanged, can she win back her love. or is too late? AxC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:****  
**A dear friend of mine, MJ Lang, has discontinued writing The Wedding because of school commitments and asked that I rewrite it instead. And rewrite it I plan to do! However, I just want all of the fans of the old story to realize that while the first few chapters will be somewhat similar, the writing will be extremely different and the plot will differ, due to the fact I'm giving it my own unique spin. Also, she told me the original path for this was quite fluffy, so I'm now hoping to make this more passionate and romantic driven, but realistic at the same time. So, remember to review if you'd like to finally see a conclusion to this tale!

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Gundam Seed and/or Gundam Seed Destiny, nor any of its characters.

* * *

**Part I**

She signed the letter of approval with her signature flourish, half-heartedly noting that the title "Chief Representative of ORB, Cagalli Yula Athha," was finally starting to feel more real every day.

Gazing out the window, Cagalli couldn't help but be a little envious of those who were free to take advantage of such a beautiful summer day, while she was inside, stuck in the confines of her office due to heavy shackles that came along with that title. As usual, work was a tedious but important chore, a monotonous repetition of signing never-ending stacks of papers that littered her otherwise neat desk, attending political meeting after political meeting, and arguing with the latest council member who, despite seeing her faultless work over the past four years, still believed that she was far too young and inexperienced to rule an entire nation.

It all just made it harder to believe that three years and a half, closer to four really, had passed since the end of the war. Although it certainly hadn't been an easy four years since then, they had all somehow managed to maintain the fragile peace longer than they ever had before. And without the possibility of another war looming on the horizon, people were actually able to start living their lives again, and almost all of the former soldiers had found their well-deserved happy endings.

The Chairwoman of the PLANTs Supreme Council, Lacus Clyne, settled in the peaceful space colony of December City, with her boyfriend of six years, Kira Yamato, a high-ranking military commander. Mirillia Haww and Dearka Elsman eventually reconciled a few years back when she moved up to space to become a photographer for the galaxy's most read and respected newspaper, _The Cosmic Era Times. _Yzak Joule was engaged to one of his former officers, Shiho Hannehfus; Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria were still dating; Murrue Ramius married Mwu La Fllaga; and even Andrew Waltfield, who had invisible wounds that would never heal, was content with the success of his new café.

And then there was _him..._

Cagalli doesn't know which one of them took the very first step away from the other. In the end, she knows it doesn't really matter. Either way, whatever might have still been between the two had already long since smoldered and died, leaving behind nothing but a trail of ashes.

But sometimes, it was difficult to forget. More often than she'd ever like to admit, her thoughts ran off to him. And whenever her memory of him started to fade, even a little, she bought a magazine, searching for his face. And when she sees him with her, laughing at parties, the both of them together, so poised and graceful, she felt a tight, constricting pain in her chest. From the last photo she saw, he looked slightly older now, but the differences in his appearance were nearly imperceptible. Unsurprisingly, the passage of time had been kind to him; he still managed to exude the same radiant beauty as he did when he was only sixteen, his hair and his emerald eyes glimmering even now with the ebullience of youth. And a part of her – the part that was always going to be sixteen too – didn't want to admit it, but he looked happy.

Everyone was happy. Everyone but her.

The Chief Representative was suddenly brought out of her train of thoughts by the door to her study opening. "Chief Representative Athha?"

She didn't even need to raise her head to know who the voice belonged to. "Oh, stop that, Kisaka," Cagalli demanded, a feeble attempt of a smile spread thinly on her lips as she continued to finish the documents laid before her. "You know that there's no need for formalities when it's just the two of us in here."

"You're Commander-in-Chief and I'm your subordinate, Chief Representative Athha," Lieutenant Colonel Ledonir Kiaska reminded sternly, beginning one of his many lectures, although she wasn't the little child he used to reprimand anymore. "Formalities aren't just important in your line of work; they're necessary. However, that's not the reason for my visit. I actually came to tell you, you have a visitor waiting downstairs."

She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, slightly bewildered. "I might be getting older, but I'm not losing my mind yet. I know for a fact I didn't invite anyone over to the manor today."

"I know you didn't. I did."

The blonde dropped what she was doing and glared at him. "Ledonir Kisaka, you know how I feel about surprises-"

"Cagalli Yula Athha, stop being so ridiculous!" His roaring voice boomed throughout the small space and she shrunk a bit at the use of her full name – it was something that Kisaka reserved doing for the occasions he was truly mad at her. "Your father would've hated seeing you working yourself to an early grave! And I promised him I would take care of you. So the least you can do for him, if not me, is take a small break for five minutes, go downstairs, and greet your visitor. It is a long flight from the PLANTs, after all, and it would be rude to keep them waiting."

The Plants? Was it...

_Could it be him?_

She didn't have to think about her answer. "I'll be down in a moment."

* * *

Despite her best efforts to calm down before seeing him, the palms of her hands were sweaty, her body was trembling, her heart was beating loudly in her ears, and she felt the wings of a thousand butterflies flapping wildly in the pit of her stomach. In attempt to keep her knees from collapsing, she had to desperately cling onto the banister as she descended down the stairs. For so long, she had didn't have these feelings anymore, that she was content in loneliness. But was that all a lie?

"There you are, Chief Representative! It's about time you showed up!"

For a second, she swore she was seeing things. "Lacus Clyne? Is that really you?"

The woman nodded, smiling brightly. "Yes, It's me."

Without waiting another second, Cagalli ran to Lacus, getting so much momentum that she nearly knocked her over when they met in the middle. Laughing at the stumble, Lacus wrapped an arm around her closest friend, the other still holding the handle of her luggage. In return, the blonde held her with both arms, squeezing her tightly. "How and when did you get here?"

"Let me breathe and I'll let you know!" Lacus laughed, so the blonde let her go. When she was no longer being squished, she explained the story. "I asked the Supreme Council if I could take a few days off and they gave me permission for this little visit. But I can only stay here until tomorrow night, then I have to go back home."

"The only person that could make this surprise any better is my crybaby, little brother. Is Kira here too?"

"No," Lacus shook her head, her eyes suddenly lighting up her whole face. "My _fiancée _was unfortunately able to make it."

Her amber eyes widened in shock. "Did you just say _fiancée_?!"

"I did," The pink haired girl cried, unable to control her excitement. She extended her arm and tilted her left hand down so her future sister-in-law could see it. And there it was. Classically elegant, on her one of her fingers was a simple white-gold band with a huge, brilliant diamond like she'd never seen before. "Just three weeks ago, on our six year anniversary, he proposed. But we're trying to keep it quiet - I don't want the press to know about this as long as possible."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Kira, for starters. Then there's Mrs. Yamato, Malchio, Kisaka, Dearka, Yzak, Mirillia, Shiho, Murrue, Andy, Mwu, Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin, and Ath-"

"So, everyone but me, right?" Cagalli tried to keep calm but anger was spilling into her voice. "For Hamuea's sake, everyone – people that you barely know, have heard all about your engagement. You know, it's bad enough you almost waited a month to tell me, but then you went ahead and told everyone except for your best friend and Kira's own sister! Was it that easy to forget about me?"

"I tried calling you-"

"Yeah, right-"

"Ask your secretaries if you don't believe me, Cagalli," Lacus' voice was sharp, cutting her off immediately, despite the fact she was rarely impatient. "Because every time we call, we're told that you don't have time to speak to us. Ever since the end of the second war, you've made it quite clear that you want nothing to do with any of your old friends or family." She then softened as she tried smiling, but it was a sad smile and it didn't reach all the way up to her blue eyes. "Even me."

She shook her head. "It's not that I want nothing to with you. You've got it all wrong."

"Then what? What is it?"

"You wouldn't understand!" She snapped angrily and the second the words left her mouth, she could see their effect. They hurt her. She saw the way her friend jerked slightly when she said it, the way her mouth opened to protest then shut without saying anything. She spoke again, but this time sounding tired and defeated.

"And why might that be?" This time, it was the blonde who flinched. "Did I not lose my father to senseless bloodshed, just like you? Did I not get catapulted in to the public's eye at a young age, just like you? Did I not recently become the leader of a nation, just like you? I might _only _be the Chairwoman of the PLANTs Supreme Council, but I think there's a strong possibility I do understand."

Cagalli dropped her gaze to the ground in shame. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry." She repeated it like a mantra, like if she chanted it enough, she could go back in time when everything was simpler and they were younger and not run away from her past and fix everything.

"It's okay."

"No, please don't say it's okay, because it's not! I've lost people too, you know. So many friends, and family, and loved ones. It was…" She stopped for a moment and the other woman could hear the sharp intake of breath when it started in her chest. "I was selfish, so caught up in my own pain that I've never even thought of yours. We've all lost something in that war. And I'm sorry for shutting you when I should've been letting you in. I just wish there was something I could do to make it up to you…"

"You can. And I know exactly what you can do."

"What? Name anything. I'll do it."

"If you really mean that, first, I have to tell you that I didn't travel all the way to Earth just to tell you about the engagement. There's another reason behind me coming here." Lacus handed her an envelope and continued, "And this is it. A wedding invitation."

Cagalli took the thick parchment envelope as her messenger looked away. She tried reading her friend's face for any clues, anything that could indicate what was wrong, but she betrayed no emotion. At first, she dismissed it as nothing and opened it to reveal a letter embossed with a family seal she recognized. Her heart plummeted. And reading it, all the happiness she felt mere moments ago was replaced by gut-wrenching pain.

_To Ms. Lacus Clyne and guest:_

_You are herby cordially invited to witness the holy matrimony between_

_Lieutenant Colonel Athrun Zala and Lady Meyrin Hawke_

_on the nineteenth of June, CE 77, at the Grand Chapel in December City._

_Please RSVP as soon as possible, as we will be looking forward to your attendance._

She tried to steady herself, but before she could, the thick piece of paper floated from her hand to the floor and she was sinking to the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note:** End of Chapter One. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Gundam Seed and/or Gundam Seed Destiny, nor any of its characters.

* * *

**Part II**

She managed to steady herself just in time by sinking down onto a nearby chair. All the emotions that she had believed were safely locked away suddenly flooded over her and before she could stop them, memories of him started to flash before her eyes, just like in the movies before the sudden death of a heroic character. However, this wasn't the death of any character; this was the death of a relationship. And each grand event was becoming more and more potent in her mind - meeting him, kissing him for the first time during what they believed was their last hour, and kissing him for what would be the last time when her heart belonged to him and his to home.

While these events could be related to in almost all of her relationships – first meetings, first kisses, last kisses - her heart was particularly fond of the memories that were shared between them. Of the countless times when he would grab her small body in his big arms and tuck her in to bed when she had fallen asleep in her office; when he caused shivers to run down her spine simply by brushing the soft skin of his hand against hers under the table during a state dinner; when they used to sneak out of boring parties and galas to explore all of the magnificent wonders the world had to offer.

It was these memories that she held close to her heart, even now, four years later and thousands of miles apart. Because these were the events of their love, something so strong and so sure and enduring that it stirred something long forgotten inside of her, sending those butterflies fluttering wildly and those joints to become weak. These recollections were what made her believe that what they had was special and unique; something that no one else could ever hope to recreate, no matter who they were with. They were Cagalli and Athrun, Athrun and Cagalli, two people who loved each other and promised to always find a way back to the other.

But that promise was in a forgotten past now and this was the present and he was with someone else and she was alone. It was now Athrun and Meyrin, Cagalli and the endless supply of articles waiting to be signed on her desk.

"Please just hear me out, okay?" She heard Lacus plead, her soft voice just enough to bring her out of her trance and back down to reality. "I know you don't want to go, that it must be hard for tyou with your history and all, but you have to know something – He proposed to Meyrin not because he wanted to, but because he had no choice!"

"He had no choice?" Cagalli asked incredulously, wanting to laugh, even though she knew that nothing about this was funny. "You're wrong. People always have choices. I made mine when I picked my nation and duty over him, and he made his when he gave her that ring."

"You of all people should understand what it was like for him," Lacus tried to reason, desperately wishing she would see his side of things. "He was alone at the end of the war. He came back to his home for the first time in years, only to find out it wasn't really home anymore, and that he didn't have his mother or father waiting for him. So he found someone else, someone that could make him happy and forget about his past. And now he's done whatever he can to make sure he won't ever be lonely again. But I don't believe for a second that he should get married to her when it's still _you _that he clearly loves!"

"Well I don't love him anymore!" She cried. "And I'm not that eighteen year old girl anymore - the one who came back running every time he pushed her away, the one who loved him anyways!"

"Is that why you kept the ring?"

Cagalli opened her mouth to object, but instead closed it. "Who told you?" she finally asked quietly, after a few silent moments.

"Kisaka."

She took out a chain necklace that she had hidden inside her shirt, showing the ring that was attached to it. She felt the cold heart shaped, piece of metal and stone, tracing the familiar jewel that still burned her skin. "I tried throwing it out..."

Cagalli bit her lip and fought her tears from streaming down. "When I knew he wasn't coming back, I was going to throw it into the ocean and forget about every promise we made to each other over two years and never look back. But I couldn't do it – just because you bury something, doesn't mean it stops existing. Those feelings, they'll always be there." She cleared her throat loudly before continuing, ''But that's not the point, is it? A walk down memory lane won't change anything. I'm not going to the wedding, end of story. I wasn't even invited."

"All invitations are plus one. Would you like to come with me, Cagalli?"

She snorted, in spite of herself. "Even if I wanted to torture myself by going to my ex's wedding, you've forgotten one little thing: I'm the Chief Representative of Orb," Cagalli reminded. "I have meetings to attend, bills to sign, people to please. I just can't go on a vacation now, not when there are so many other, more important pressing issues at hand to address."

Lacus smiled, as she had already been three steps ahead of her friend. "Kisaka's already gotten you two weeks of vacation granted by the Council. Orb isn't going to fall apart without you for a few days, you know."

"So the two of you have been conspiring against me, now, huh?"

"Stop changing the subject. Why are you so against this? I thought you would realize this is the only chance you have to win him back!"

"But what if you're wrong?" Cagalli finally asked, vocalizing the question she'd been too afraid to hear the answer to since the day he said goodbye all those years ago. "What if he does love her?"

"Look, Athrun Zala has only ever been in love with three women in his life, and two of them are currently standing in this room," Lacus said honestly. "And I'm not sure about Meyrin, but I do know with certainty that he never loved me, at least not like that."

"And how do you know this?"

"Well, simply…because he never once looked at me the way he looked at you."

"What am I suppose to do then?" She asked, staring at the inside of the wedding invitation. She no longer felt anger or jealousy towards the young girl - whom, she noted, was not much of a girl anymore – just the dull pain of a heartache that she had steadily nursed for the past four years, of knowing that she had him in her hands and let him slip away through her fingers."Losing him once was hard enough. But I don't know if I could survive losing him a second time."

"The way I see it you only have two options. You can either stay in Orb and make the biggest mistake of your life or you can come with me to the PLANTs, try to stop this wedding, and fight for the only person you've ever loved…The choice is yours."

* * *

Athrun Zala sat in his car, staring at a place across the street through the tinted windows. He'd been sitting there, just watching the store, for at least ten minutes now. _Stop being such an idiot, Zala, _he mentally berated himself for being so nervous. _You've survived two wars – this is nothing. You're ready for this. _Taking a deep breath, he exited his vehicle, put on a pair of oversized shades, and walked into his destination: Klinefield, the hottest bridal salon in the city. The bell over the door sounded as he entered, and he was quickly met by a young clerk.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Colonel Zala! It's an absolute pleasure seeing you again," The clerk - whose name was Jenny according to the name tag she wore on her uniform - greeted. "Ms. Hawke is just having some last minute alterations finished and it should only take a few more minutes. In the meantime, would you mind waiting in the front of the store?"

He shook his head. "No, I understand. It's not a problem."

"No, no, no!" a high-pitched voice cried. It originated from somewhere in the back of the store, but since there was a large black curtain that divided the large room, he couldn't really tell where it was coming from. "I want Athrun to see my dress! Bring him here please!"

"Are you sure about that? It's the ultimate wedding taboo, Ms. Hawke!" The clerk cried nervously. She then turned back to Athrun and looked at him with large pleading brown eyes. "A groom shouldn't see a bride's dress before the wedding. Surely you must agree with me, Mr. Zala?"

"If it's alright with Ms. Hawke, then it's alright with me."

"Very well, Mr. Zala. If you insist." She gave him a warm smile, although it was evident in her tone that she was less than pleased with their decision. "Follow me." She led him to the back, and with one dramatic pull, the black curtain was opened, revealing Meyrin Hawke.

She stood in the middle of the dressing room, two seamstresses equipped with pins and needles making all of the last-minute alterations. He looked at her – and he thought that she had never looked so beautiful before. Her white and creamy dress clung to her body as if it was skin, showing every curve of her body, her full breasts cupped, her smooth belly hidden beneath the fabric. It was a strapless gown, and she wore a simple silver necklace with an emerald jewel around the neck. Her long red hair had been pinned up, with a few curly strands escaping, contrasting against the white she wore.

"Do you like it?" Meyrin asked, the room silent.

"I do," Athrun smiled, nodding. "The dress – it's perfect. My wife is perfect."

The blue eyes that were once struck with anxiousness were replaced with ones that were filled with relief. Small bitten lips disappeared and a giant smile crept on to her face. "I'm so happy that you like it!" she exhaled, clasping her hands in delight. "I was so worried that you might not like it!"

"You don't have to worry about that," he said, shaking his head at the glowing bride-to-be. "But isn't it bad luck for me being here? The groom_ isn't_ supposed to see the bride's dress before the wedding, right?"

"Silly superstitions." She walked up to him, much to the dismay of the two seamstresses, who were still making alterations on her dress, and wrapped her arms his neck, giving him a short, but sweet kiss. When she finally pulled away, she looked at the man of her dream in and smiled, feeling as if her heart was going to explode. "With you, Athrun Zala, I have nothing to worry about. Our wedding is going to be absolutely perfect.''

* * *

She gazed out of the plane's window, looking at the peaceful scenery that surrounded her. The sun had already set, and now all that was left of daylight was the faint hint of color, which now floated above the distant horizon.

The atmosphere of the plane was calm, the passengers inside it either basking in the glow of the orange sunset outside or closing their eyes for some much needed rest. But Cagalli, ever the nonconformist, was doing neither. Instead, her amber eyes were resting absently on the space beneath the seat in front of her, thinking about the recent events that had occurred within the past 24 hours.

She couldn't believe it - here she was, on a flight to December City. She wasn't sure what had made her get on the plane. Something undefined was driving her forward. Whatever normally held her back from making stupid, impulsive actions must have taken a vacation, because she couldn't recall having one conscious, rational thought since leaving the house earlier this morning.

All she could see in her head was his face. All she could hear in her mind was his voice. All she could remember was the way his arms felt wrapped around her when they were allowed the time to really hold each other.

"_Attention all passengers. We are about to land in the December City Capitol Airport. Please get ready for the landing by buckling your seatbelts. I repeat, attention all passengers. We are about to land in the December City Capitol Airport. Please get ready for the landing by buckling your seatbelts."_

"It's almost time. Are you ready?" Lacus asked, reaching out to grab her friend's hand.

She smiled and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

In only six hours, she would be at Meyrin Hawke and Athrun Zala's engagement party. It was definitely going to surprise everyone, since the only people in the world who knew she wasn't in Orb was sitting next to her. But it had been four years, and she really was ready. She was finally going to see him.

She was finally going to see Athrun Zala.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**  
I really appreciate the kind words and support I've been receiving so far, from those of you who are new to this story as well as those who were fans of the original. I'd just like to clarify quickly that Athrun has IN FACT fallen in love with Meyrin, but the extent of that love is unknown and whether he still holds a torch for our favorite princess will be explored in the upcoming chapters. So if you want to see what happens next, remember to take a few seconds to review!


End file.
